sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonic
'Super Sonic '''is a transformation that appears in the anime series ''Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is the super form of Sonic the Hedgehog, achieved by absorbing the seven Chaos Emeralds. History Anime Chaos Emerald Saga After Christopher Thorndyke reclaimed the six Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman that fell into the sea, they melded together inside of Sonic (who was holding one) who had been tossed aside by the E-99 Eggsterminator. With his strength fully regained, Super Sonic told Knuckles that his dream came true and warns him to stay out of his way before tearing through Eggsterminator within a few seconds. After it was destroyed Chaos Control induced and Sonic was seen in the spatial warp with an unconscious Chris. After gently waking him up, Chris pleaded with Sonic to take him with him and that Chris doesn't want to be apart from his best friend. Super Sonic healed Chris' wounds and assured that Chris could take care of himself. Super Sonic then disappeared with a smile and thanked him for everything he had done for him. Instead of sending him or his friends home, Sonic brought several parts of his world to Earth. Chaos Saga In a resort to prevent Perfect Chaos from destroying the world, Sonic utilized the "positive" chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds he received from his friends and transformed into Super Sonic to combat Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos' attacks was no match for Sonic but it attempted to attack Sonic's friends but Sonic quickly protected them just in time. Outmatched by Super Sonic's powers, Perfect Chaos was defeated, purified of its rage and anger when restoring to its base form.2 Shadow Saga Super Sonic is also called forth exactly the same way as he was in''Sonic Adventure 2''. But before he fights the Final Lizard alongside with Super Shadow, he makes a detour to check up on his friends, when he notices that Chris is unconscious from Shadow beating him, he goes over to Chris and heals him causing Chris to stir. Sonic then teleports to outside of the Space Colony ARK with a smile on his face. Homebound Saga Super Sonic next appeared when Dr. Eggman was about to kill his best friend Tails with his new tracking missile (Although Eggman only wanted to teach Tails a lesson and was planning on self destructing it until he learned that a self detonation hadn't been installed.) Super Sonic destroyed the missile and Eggman's Egg Fort. Super Sonic then left Tails and landed in front of Amy's house. Metarex Saga Six months later, Super Sonic battled the Metarex leader Dark Oak along with several other Metarex troops in outer space. For the first time Super Sonic had a hard time fighting and it seemed as though the enemy would win. To prevent Dark Oak from obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic ejected them from his body and threw them into the outer limits of space. Unfortunately this made Sonic unable to maintain his super form so he fell down to the planet but was thankfully rescued by Dr. Eggman.3 Super Sonic made his next appearance alongside Super Shadow fighting off Red Pine and his fleet of Metarex battleships while also pushing away the Blue Typhoon, and Eggman's spaceship from the Black Hole. Super Sonic made his last appearance during the final battle against Final Mova alongside Super Shadow, while being able to put Dark Oak on the defensive they are unable to break through his force-field. Cosmo, however, with her transformation, was able to break through and fuses with Dark Oak, immobilizing him in the process and forcing him to drop his force-field. She then begged Tails to fire the Sonic Power Cannon at the both of them while she keeps him at bay. However in doing so would mean Cosmo would die as well which is a fate she says she is willing to accept as long as her friends survive. After being encouraged by Eggman and by Cosmo who says she wants this, Tails tearfully shouted that he loves her and fired the Sonic Power Cannon with both Super Sonic and Super Shadow in it. Afterwards Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration to rescue Cosmo from the fate of death. However while it did keep her alive, it turned her into a seed that can't interact with anyone. Sonic gives the seed to Tails who plants it in hopes that it will eventually sprout back into Cosmo. Powers and abilities Like most Super forms, Super Sonic's innate talents has been multiplied several times over following his transformation. He is strong enough to fightSuper Shadow to a standstill,5 defeat Perfect Chaos with ease,2 and resist the overwhelming force from the Space Colony ARK falling through the atmosphere.6 As Super Sonic, Sonic is said to possess infinite strength.7 He could effortlessly block the Eggstirminator's punches and Perfect Chaos' tentacle strikes with little effort,12 and slightly move inside Final Mova's gravitational field which was compatible to a black hole.8 His speed has been enhanced to infinite levels as well,7 and he has improved reflexes to match his increased movement. Besides his enhanced abilities, Super Sonic has gained new ones as well. He is capable of high-speed flight and possesses near-complete invulnerability, taking no damage from Perfect Chaos' most powerful attack,2 received only a minor bruise from Dark Oak's sword,9 and was only temporarily stunned from an uppercut to the gut from Super Shadow.10 Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds' power fueling him, Super Sonic can perform chaos energy-related techniques like Chaos Regeneration and Chaos Control, the latter of which is powerful enough to let him travel between dimensions and teleport objects as large as the Space Colony ARK with Super Shadow's help.611 He is even able to heal others of their injuries, like when he healed Chris of his wounds after the battle with the Eggstirminator.1 He can also project chaos energy as either destructive golden waves that can take out an entire army,5 invisible eye blasts that can incinerate metal,1 or as focused power intense enough to evaporate Perfect Chaos' tentacles.2 Due to the positive chaos energy which empower Super Sonic, he is able to neutralize negative chaos energy and turn people possessed by pure rage back to normal, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal while purifying it of its anger and rage.2 Weakness Super Sonic's weakness is that his Super Form is only temporarily, as he can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. If he remains in this form for too long, Sonic will run out of chaos energy and revert back to normal.4 Nazo In the early pilot for Sonic X, an alternate style of Super Sonic in his early form appeared in one shot for a couple of seconds. This version of Super Sonic was radically different from his final version, possessing a light blue glow and fur, much more upturned head quills, narrower eyes, and longer back quills. This version did not appear in the anime and no other information of his shot was revealed, leaving fans unable to definitely conclude his identity. This beta image of Super Sonic also appeared on Sega's official Japanese website and was entitled "Nazo.jpg", which made some fans assume that Nazo was this character's name. This was questionable, however, because the word "Nazo" (謎?) means "mystery" in Japanese, leading others to believe "Nazo" was only used as a file image designation. Much debate soon followed about who "Nazo" was to be. Many fans assumed that he was a separate character, a villain, or Hyper Sonic, but nothing conclusive could be determined. About twelve years later, Sonic Team's current producer Takashi Iizuka responded to some fan questions which revealed "Nazo's" true identity. Trivia * As Super Sonic, Sonic is shown having five quills instead of three. * In the Japanese version, Super Sonic has a deeper voice than in his regular form. * When Super Sonic fought Super Shadow, he throws some spears at Super Shadow that resembles theChaos Spear. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Forms Category:Hedgehogs